The Children of Erebus
by arkwingedsurfer
Summary: Ethan Rayne, Drusilla, and a boy with a dark soul teach a new generation of Slayers how to bring Erebus (hell) to Earth! if you like please review.
1. torturous beginnings

Hey guys thought it would be fun to write a story about a soon to be evil Watcher's council to mold evil Slayers. Who says evil women can't look good while kicking ass? Hope to get some feedback cuz I'm not sure if I should write some more chapters soo please review and I hope u enjoy. And by the way I don't own any of these people.  
  
Historical note. Post Chosen.  
  
The dank night air of London poured into the tiny cracks. In the center of the oubliette housed a figure. He was squeezed into the tiny prison dug out of the floor of the dungeon. His blue eyes once alight with knowledge and insight now dulled in the ever-present gloom. He was a strong man, trained like the men and women before him to be studious and apropos. But Anthony was not like his formers, starched shirts stiff upper lips. He had a childlike side, which was probably the reason Quinton Travers assigned him the job of housing the legacy stone.  
  
"So Mr. Easten are you going to give us what we want or do we have to make this fun?" The Slayer grinned, her inexpensive yet stylish boots clacking against the grate above his head.  
  
"Bring him up."  
  
Shaking and extremely thin from weeks of imprisonment Anthony Easten faced his capture, the Slayer Buffy Anne Summers.  
  
"Better? You know you watcher's are all the same? You just sit there while we fight. You watch we slay. Do you know how many slayers have died? How many no longer live? Now let's count how many Watcher's there are. Ohh wait." a grinned crept across her face. "That's right there aren't any left. Well except a few... So maybe you should activate the stone and you can go back to your book reading ancient Sumarian talking ways."  
  
"No. You're lying! You're not who you seem! You're the First evil and I am not going to help you!" Anthony knew that the stone could only be activated if the Council was in dire straights. The immolation of all but a handful of watcher's coupled with the increased activity of the First Evil certainly was not a good portent.  
  
The Slayer raised her eyebrow. The little emaciated man had some fight in him still. But she could tell he was going to crack. Soon.  
  
"Alright. Let's put on a little show." Buffy lifts her arms and three spotlights go on. The far left illuminating a demon. Eyes covered its body. Puss oozed over it's four limbs. A gaping mouth rimmed with teeth was howling at the center ring. In the center stood a girl. Barely past sixteen, she looked afraid. Her fear fed the demon. And lastly Anthony was in the last circle. He strained with every ounce of strength he had against his chains.  
  
"We'll let you go. And see if you can get to her before he does. Let them lose."  
  
Anthony sprinted to the girl. His arms finally freed became a desperate lunge for the innocent child.  
  
CRACK! The demon won.  
  
"NO!!" Agony coursed through his body. The pain of being impotent in the face of evil seared his soul.  
  
Buffy shimmered and became the tall deceased slayer Kendra.  
  
"Call me now for your free beating." Mimicking a really hackneyed Jamaican accent.  
  
"Sir?" A British girl addressed him. "This is where the Turok-Han bit me." Pointing excitedly to the bloody gash that was her neck.  
  
"STOP IT! NOW!"  
  
"Daddy? Why are you crying daddy?" A five year old looked at his father sprawled on the floor. His blue eyes confused and perplexed.  
  
"Aden? Aden! Thank God I thought you died in the explosion." Anthony stood to embrace his son. But just as his arms were about to connect into a loving embrace the five year old winked and became an unrecognizable charred mass of hair and bone.  
  
"I did." It whispered.  
  
Anthony Easten the collected and thoughtful father and husband finally cracked.  
  
"I hope these girls kick your ass! They will win and when they do I hope I'm on the ghost roads holding my family and watching you burn in HELL!!!!! Beat in me my life! Blood that flows through my veins. Inoptera um numeseptero. Solidify and be whole. Bring back the old and fill the new. Commence the beginning while I sanctify my end." To finish the incantation, he placed his hand onto his chest. It passed through his sternum. "Legacy stone I hold you. Birth those that shall watch the Slayer and guide her. Awaken! Children of the Watcher's be full of our knowledge and wisdom!"  
  
A beam of red light surged out of the sky and was refracted by the jewel that had risen to the center of his chest.  
  
"Bringers." The First decreed. "When the light goes out. Kill him." Shimmering into Mayor Wilkins.  
  
"Every girl needs a father figure. That's what I always say. And now with this new bunch of Watcher's that I can control. Gee golly it's going to be fun. And she'd better be careful, she isn't going to get all of these girls. I may have lost Faith but there will be plenty more where she came from. I'll teach them the joy of good dental hygiene, playing mini golf, and slicing open a human skull.sniff sniff. Alright some of you Harbringers need a bath." 


	2. gather the troops

Hey guys just waiting for someone to read this and review it. Cuz I don't know if I should sack it or not. So me thinks after a review I'll update it. But yeah. So if anyone can here me drop a line and I'll update. But if not then hey whatevers.  
  
Five miles below the Arizona desert  
  
"Well. Well. Ethan Rayne." The middle-aged chaos bringer usually clad in some synthetic fiber or another just looked up at Colonel R. K. James from his ten by ten cell.  
  
"What do you want Colonel? Care to bring me a cup of tea? Maybe a pillow?"  
  
"Ethan. Ethan. Ethan." He mockingly chanted, while his stomach hanged over what should have been his belt buckle.  
  
"What the bloody hell do you want from me?" He said in a cold steel of a whisper.  
  
"I'm here to set you free."  
  
"Alright." The possibility of freedom after being locked up for five years, absolutely titillated him. There were so many spells he could do, powers he could invoke, chaos he could cause. But wait. Why would this portly jackass of a man help him?  
  
"Let's just say I need you for a special mission."  
  
"If you think I'm gonna to help you. You're crazy."  
  
"No but I know someone who is. Come here darling." A white shawl covered most of the woman's face, the red dress she was wearing dragged against the concrete floor. She carried a sort of animal attraction behind her porcelain face. Her eyes were focused and green.  
  
"You're. You're." Realization hit him. It was true he was free.  
  
"Then you really aren't the colonel are you?"  
  
"No he isn't." The women said with a giggle. "But he was delicious anyway." 


	3. Fire's pretty

Perfect American suburbia, smoldering, burning, rotting house pets. All evidence burned to cinders. Everyone in that house had died.  
  
"I know I said I'd take care of Ryan but he's been doing things." Miss' Clouder couldn't hide the trembling timbre of her voice.  
  
She was a good woman, took in poor and demented children then made them loving members of society. But there was something about Ryan that Miss' Clouder couldn't face. His eyes ran like deep pools of oil. The only time she had seen a spark of life was after catching him flaying a cat alive with a soupspoon. Miss' Kitkit was a bloody mess oozing life over Miss' Clouder's linoleum. He'd been there only for five days and already three more cats had gone missing.  
  
"Please, I'm not saying that I'm giving up on Ryan but. Hello?" The phone went dead. "Hello?"  
  
"You sent me to my room and gave me less allowance." The thirteen year old said with a hallow voice.  
  
"Yes I did Ryan, you stabbed a teacher with a pencil."  
  
"She deserved it!"  
  
"No Ryan she didn't." Miss's Clouder started backing away very slowly.  
  
"Yes she did. And so do you!" A cold blunt edge chunked into Miss's Clouder's head. The last thing she noticed before head stained the carpet a rich dahlia hue, was the sound of her other children upstairs beating frantically against their bedroom doors. It seems they were locked in.  
  
'My children are trapped.' She could barely croak out the words.  
  
"Fire's pretty." Was the last thing she heard. 


	4. the council meets

The Slayer and her team had settled into a motel fifteen miles from the sinkhole that was Sunnydale California. Many girls died in the battle to kill the Turok-Han and thwart the First. Everyone mourned their deaths, they were once faceless girls frightened and shivering in a house built for three. But Willow's magic imbued them with the spirit and skill of a vampire Slayer. Unfortunately some still met their end in the apocalyptic battle, including the former demoness Anya. The newly called Slayers were given two options, either they could go back to their family and live normal lives or stay with the Slayer and her team to fight evil. Many of the girls opted to go home but Rona, Kennedy, and twenty other Slayers stayed. It was a grueling week, they had spent a few days of mourning for their fallen comrades and needed a place to live. Fortunately they had saved a motel owner from vampires and in gratitude they were given free lodging.  
  
Giles had set himself on the desk a cup of hot tea and held his glasses in his right hand with his left rubbing his forehead.  
  
"Rupert Giles..." the voice was familiar and very faint. It seemed to have wisped around his ears.  
  
Giles looked around perplexed.  
  
"Rupert Giles..." the voice had grown stronger and more masculine.  
  
Fingering an object in his right coat pocket. Giles began mumbling "Nostero Straratta..." A clap of thunder shattered his concentration and a peal of lightning split the sky. Giles's vision became pure white.  
  
The walls were paneled with mahogany and Giles could smell the wood polish and feel the leather chair that held him.  
  
"Ahh Rupert. Glad to see you're awake." The voice was muddled but Giles opened his eyes and saw the late Quintin Travers standing before him.  
  
"You disgusting worm! I know who you are!" Giles's blood boiled. In his rage he raised his body from the chair and pointed a purple shard of amethyst at him. "Images shattered by foul spirits old. Ancient ones past their prime. I..." As he chanted the piece of amethyst grew hot and glimmered.  
  
"We'll have no more of that. Imetra!" Rayne paralyzed the watcher as his hands carved an upside down star in the air. Giles's voice was arrested in his throat. His body slumped over back into the chair. Through the haze of teleportation, he wasn't able to examine his situation, till now. Sitting next to him complacently was his exfriend Ethan Rayne, with his usual smug grin plastered all over his face.  
  
"Naughty naughty brother. Wanted to hurt daddy. After he brought you here. Ungrateful brother." The vampiress Drusilla made a disapproving tsk.  
  
"I'm am not your brother." Giles hissed.  
  
"Well actually you old fart, you are." The voice came from what Giles believed to be a young boy around the age of ten.  
  
"Now, Now Ryan..." The First shifted forms from Travers to Jenny Calendar. "We don't want to upset Rupert now do we?"  
  
"Your cheap tricks don't fool me. The Slayer will destroy you. Kill me for all I care. There will be a legion of girls strong enough to decimate your feeble attempts."  
  
"Cheap tricks? Come on Rupert, you must know why we're here. What magicks brought us to this place. It's the legacy stone. Traver's last ditch effort to protect the sanctity of the Council."  
  
Many years ago, after the Second World War and Quintin Travers had taken charge. A large red stone was found in an excavation of a demon lair deep within the Himalayas. Using the resources of the Council the stones origin had been traced it was a powerful form of magick used by an extinct race of demons. They were able to lock within the stone their memories, powers, visions, secrets; anything that they needed to survive was kept within the stone. Housed within the crystalline lattice. Fearing another attack on the Council Quintin ordered that the stone be imbued with the full knowledge and capacity of the Council. That way in case only a few members were left surviving they would be able to tap into the reservoir of knowledge, he dubbed the stone the Legacy Stone. Travers had ordered that the stone be hidden within the body of Charles Easten, and that upon his deathbed he should pass it on to his son and so forth. But the First had gotten to Charle's son first.  
  
Miss Calender looked Giles in the eye and saw a light of understanding flash behind his eyes. The First shifted again from Miss Calender to Mayer Wilkins. "That's right Mr. Giles. These three rights here are my lieutenants and your family. I lead them through the rites and placed them within the Black Shed. I'm proud to say that they've all passed and were richly rewarded as you are. Doesn't that feel Jim Dandy eh Mr. Giles? You aren't the only watcher left alive anymore. Now those girls can have a strong father figure in their lives."  
  
"I'm not alone..." Giles hissed through his teeth again. Ethan's spell held his throat tight as he spoke in sibilance.  
  
"Oh of course you aren't. There's Mr. Windam-Pryce. But well he's working for the Wolf Ram and Hart now. And the stone just can't get through their force field. Must be like Hogwarts in there, no apparating in or out." Mayor Wilkins laughed to himself. "Well frivolity aside, and my goodness where are my manners I forgot to introduce the other members of the new Council. This young boy is Ryan, his family just couldn't keep this little firebrand so I found him a better home with us. And well you've met Drusilla before. And to your left is your dear old friend Ethan. Welcome to the new Watcher's council Mr. Giles. Hmm oh dear." Mayor Wilkins paused and looked at his watch. "The stone's power is going to send you back soon so I believe we have to end this meeting. But allow me the liberty to say these final words. The activation of the Potentials was just the beginning. You thought the battle with the Turok-Han was an apocalypse. That was nothing compared to what I have in store for all of you. I'd keep those girls close if I were you. Every Slayer needs a Watcher." 


	5. The diaspora

The light to Willow and Kennedy's room was on. Kennedy was soundlessly unconscious lying on the bed next to Willow. Willow propped herself up against some pillows and turned the pages to one of the Harry Potter books she had borrowed from one of the former Slayers "In Training". In the back of her mind Willow pondered who exactly had lent her the book. There had been numerous casualties and many girls chose to go home which left approximately ten girls. So deductively it had to be one of them.

"Now what were there names? Sheryl, Claudia, Shaneese, Miko, Maya, Lagi..." She took out a pencil and paper and began drawing a list of three categories, Left, Here, Unknown. She could feel the spell acting out upon the globe, possibly cross the dimensional causeway. Still girls that very night were being awakened to tremendous powers that had its origins from violating an once innocent girl from Africa millennia ago. But this was different; Slayers were waking not from the death of the girl before her but from her spell, incanting the entombed powers laced within their bodies so that they may deter the wanton lusts of demonic malice. The entire thought complete with its poetic melodramatic undertones made Willow smiled shyly to herself, how easy it all seems now. The fight against evil has taken on an entirely different kind of math, it is no longer one girl in the entire world, but many that are chosen to fight. Willow was pleased that she had taken a part in this revolution in Slayer history.

For now she decided to snuggle up to Kennedy and turn off the light.

Three corridors down was Xander's room. He was also trying to go to sleep. But Anya's death haunted him. He regretted having been separated from Anya and teamed up with Dawn. If she hadn't been protecting Andrew than she would still have been alive. But then Dawn would have been left to fend off those eyeless creeps with Andrew and both of them would have perished. Anya died saving Andrew. The one woman that probably would have charged him at least a few hundred dollars a year or two ago gave up her life for free. The irony made him smile a little. Then again at the moment grieving and smiling at the same time seemed counterproductive. So he stood up and walked over to his closet, someone had left a guitar in there and it was missing a string. Xander picked it up and looked at it pensively. He had seen more than his share of Westerns to know that when a cowpoke had lost his lady friend it was customary for them to sing around a campfire a twangy ballad to the dearly departed. Unsure on even how to hold the guitar Xander plucked a few strings and wished that deep down he could sing and strum the guitar. Even the high-pitched fret that elucidated haphazardly off of the strings as he clumsily plucked them sounded like Anya's voice. It would have been way too corny for him to wish another demon to help him bring all of his inner emotions out into a frothy choreographed number complete with costumes and background vocals. But then he would have the risk of being taken as the bride to some underworld demon as payment. Not at all a pleasant thought.

"Oh An..." Xander stifled a sob and felt the stubble above his lips. His cheeks were wet with little tears. They had won, the First was gone, all of the Ubervamps were dust, but at what cost he wondered.

A bottle of scotch caught his eye. He put the guitar down and poured himself a glass. It was Giles's bottle but Xander got himself a drink anyway. The scotch was smoky and like amber. It was aged and warm, like the woman he had loved and lost. In a toast to the deceased with a raised glass Xander said out loud "To Anya" and he downed the contents of the glass.

Giles had just returned from his meeting with the First. The transportation spell made him queasy and the ugly puce rug didn't make it any better.

"The First is after the girls! We played right in it's hands!" Giles swore to himself and slammed his fist into the cherry wood desk where he had just been working on. Him and Wesley were the only true Watcher's left in existence. But even Wesley's loyalty he questioned. It was rumored that Angel had inherited Wolfram and Hart earlier that year. Wolfram and Hart to Giles was a mystery, well aware that they were evil it was just that due to the legality inherent with the demonic workings of Wolfram and Hart not many Watchers were privy to information about their inner structure or hierarchy. All that Giles knew about them was that they were evil and did the dirty work of higher or in this case lower powers that be. And if Wesley was working for them he must have turned to the dark side possibly corrupted by Angelus, whose presence was quelled earlier that year by Willow. Judging by the fact that Wes was as Willow put it in her pop culture vernacular "the Marlboro man" it wasn't a long shot to think that he was fighting on the side of evil.

A novel idea rolled into Giles's head. He could build a school for the Slayers and train them, teach them the ways and roots of their power, hone them into young ladies of agility and ferocity. It was decided, the new Slayers must return with him to England where he could set up a makeshift Slayer school in his old estate and plan from there. Giles opened one of the drawers and pulled out a book. Willow had a brilliant idea to keep the identity of the girls a secret she enchanted the book to only divulge its secrets to those within the Scooby Gang. It was bound leather and inscribed with magical runes that registered Giles's aura and energies. It hummed softly and opened itself up. Each page was a blank as white cream but within seconds black script etched itself into the expanse of emptiness. Each line filling up with names and addresses of the newly called Slayers that had opted to go home, it was an extensive list to say the least. But there were many more girls who even now were being called and vulnerable to the First's sway.

Giles had heard a knock against his doorframe; he turned around and saw Willow standing in her flannel pj's carrying a black bag looking a bit spooked. They both took turns informing each other of their trips that they took that night. But after they were through they both still had many questions, like why did the Oracle want Xander of all people to go with Willow to Greece and what was the First planning?

"Willow take some of the Slayers with you, it sounds like a dangerous mission and could be a trap." Giles was worried, a nightly visitation within a dream took tremendous power but also could have been forged by the First.

"No Giles, maybe that's what the First wants. I don't know. I can't put those girl's lives in more danger than they already are in. Maybe this was just all a dream and my psyche's way of saying not to eat butterfingers in bed. But in any case they would be safer with you and Buffy."

Wanting to shift back the subject of the First and Giles's idea for a school Willow broached the subject, "Since I might be gone for a while, I won't be able to sense the presence of the Slayers, to help you find them." Since she was the power that had unlocked the energies within the scythe Willow's body practically echoed with the energy signature of a newly born Slayer. It felt like to her someone had dropped a stone into a still pond.

"I was thinking it and I think I've developed a solution."

Willow had opened her hand and asked for Giles's cell phone. "I'm going to enchant your phone with a spell so that the alarm goes off when a new Slayer is nearby. I'll even put a safeguard spell on it so that only you'll be able to hear the alarm." Willow chanted and fluidly motioned over the cell phone face chanting in what Giles's comprehended as a traditional Gaelic locater spell followed by spell he had never heard before in possibly Japanese. The cell phone's faceplate glowed a brilliant blue light and then it shimmered on. Opening her bag Willow pulled out a Philips screwdriver and removed the face of the cell phone. Giles's was intrigued by her industriousness and adept nature with magic and mechanics.

"Oh and don't worry about being driven batty by the alarm while you're with Buffy or another Slayer." She explained as she tinkered around with the cell phone's insides. "It'll stop buzzing once the Slayer is located and all she needs to do is touch the screen and it should register her fingerprints. Oh and if you push this new button." Willow pointed to a cross shaped button she had just installed. "You'll be able to get a biological scan including height, weight, and even blood type."

"I am truly impressed Willow." Giles said genuinely. "You really work wonders with both the magical and the physical."

"Well Giles I had a good mentor, course I went all black haired and crazy, but Dumbeldore was there to keep me from becoming a death eater." Not fully understanding if Giles had actually understood the Harry Potter reference, she instead smiled and gave him a quick hug.

"I'd give you an A for your OWLS in defense against the dark arts." Giles responded with a wry knowing smile.

Mildly shocked and pleasantly surprised Willow looked up at him inquisitively. "You read Harry Potter?"

"Well since you had said I had gone 'all Dumbeldore' on you..." Willow smiled at the fact that Giles had remembered their talks along the English countryside. "I had to read a few of them to understand whether or not that was a good thing. Although I quite disagree with such a wise man being named Dumb-eldore."

Willow laughed. "Well I'd better wake Xander and tell him to pack for our trip." Willow got up and walked towards the door.

"Willow." Giles called out to her, his voice was full of caution. "Be careful."

"We will Giles." With that Willow left the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A young black woman walked to the door of her flat. Her child about three years old clung to her hand. The door to her apartment was wrenched off, the inside of her apartment looked like it had been a fish gutted of its entrails and stomped on. Tables were crushed, bookshelves in pieces, the only light came from a bulb dangling and flickering from the ceiling. Her maternal instincts kicked in and she lifted her son into her arms and held him close to her. She took small-calculated steps, her eyes darting at every moment of light or shade played against the walls. She quickly advanced to a heavy wooden chest with an iron padlock.

"Alright baby stay close to mommy okay?" the woman explained, and once her son gave her a nod of understanding she unlocked the chest and rummaged through the icons and artifacts kept in there. There were trinkets and baubles, several old letters written to her, all of it carried sentimental value but none of it was what she needed to find. Finally at the bottom of the trunk she fished out an envelope.

The was someone in that apartment besides mother and child, or rather something. It was waiting, stalking its prey, luring it to this place so it could feed. The creature made a near silent click as its mantis like jaws open and closed in anticipation of its meal.

"Mommy?" the little boy could feel the hair on his arms stand up, like someone bad was watching him. His mother disregarded her son and tore open the envelope.

The creature had two red eyes, bulbous on top of a fat round head covered in red boils and rolls of skin. It's body was covered in spines and it had six arms to which it held itself suspended to the ceiling over its prey. The woman had read the note in the envelope and accidentally dropped the vial of opalescent opaque liquid that had come with it.

"Mommy!" the little boy's voice was hushed from fear, but his mother finally asked him what the matter was. He feebly pointed upwards to the ceiling. She now could sense it, the beast was above her and she could not run away. It took its moment to savor their fear and fell on them screeching loudly.

The creature's body hit them before the letter touched the ground. The letter began,

"To my beloved Olivia." And it was sent from "Your Beloved Rupert."

&&&&&&&&&

hey guys I have a crazy school schedule and I think I'm just going to have fun writing fan fics for now. Mmm crazy crazy. Well I hope you like it and I really would love a review. Cuz if I get reviews than I know that I should continue. Hehe either write fan fic or study biochemistry. Ooh which I should do right now. Well tell me what yah think and peace out. Oh and if you're wondering what happened with willow in this section my other story "the Loyal and the Lamb" is about Xander and Willows adventure.


	6. crossing the globe

Kobe Area of Japan, town of Takarazuka

Miss's Akiko Hashimoto wasn't used to having visitors this late at night. She had spent two hours cooking dinner and was finishing the last bits of preparations. She was "required" by her salary man husband to finish before his arrival at the house. If she was unable to finish dinner he would call her a few dirty names and after guzzling down two cans of beer slap her around. Then in his belligerent drunken stupor he would swear at his two kids. Miss's Hashimoto wasn't at all happy about marrying this pig of a man but the money he brought home was good and her two daughters did make her very happy, they were growing up to be fine Japanese women. She had two daughters, her oldest lived in the famed Takarazuka performance troupe. Her youngest daughter Yukiko longed to live the life of a dancer.

It had been several days since she had heard from her husband. She was used to not seeing him for days at a time and usually he would call after a day or so to warn her that he was coming home that night and that there better be dinner on the table when he got there. She had been slicing a fresh piece of tuna when she heard the doorbell rang. Which was peculiar because Takayo Hashimoto had a key.

"I'll get it momma!" Yukiko called out as she raced down the stairs. Yukiko was faster than her other classmates and since this was Fitness Week after all she took full advantage of it during the competitions. Fitness Week is the one time out of the year where the government enforces all schools to teach on proper fitness and the importance of being healthy. Her lithe lean legs made quick work of her tiny and narrow Japanese house. She twirled and pirouetted over tables and past the family altar. Over the past few days, she found that her body was now agile and carried a grace that she had never noticed before. Her movements were liquid, but sharp. And in three seconds, with one final turn she opened the door and bowed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Giles had planned to come to Japan for some time. He had never been to the country but from what he saw at least it was clean and they drove on the proper side of the road. Originally Giles had no comprehension of the intricacies within the Japanese language let alone the capacity to speak it. Years of Watcher training taught him knowledge of martial arts moves and katas (specifically targeting choreographed training maneuvers), but that wouldn't have helped in the slightest unless he wanted to instigate a fight by repeating the words for fist and girl over and over again, until they got the message.

Years ago when Anya had begun helping him with the workings of the Magic Box, she had brought her own set of spells in and tried to sell them. Anya had a full assortment of magick's ranging from the benile shrinking penis spell, to the more provocative "Here's what you do so that your lover goes to jail and is bunked with a very large man named Buba for life" spell. Giles had never questioned any of their efficacy instead he was more interested in her language translation spells, being a vengeance demon meant that she must have been capable with all languages. Justice speaks all languages, she had created a spell so that for a brief period of time the castor would be able to speak any language at will.

Giles uncorked a bottle of yellow colored liquid. Whisps of green smoke slithered out from the top and seemed to trickle down the sides. The potion was a heavy brew of milk thistle, knotgrass, adder's pupil, and the saliva of a native. The slight smell of sake reminded him of the five minutes prior where he had the hardest time looking like he was propping up a drunk salary man, when in actuality he was trying to garner some spit that had dribbled down the man's face.

"I hope this spell works on humans as well as vengeance demons." Giles thought to himself before he began the incantation.

"Calliope great muse, wizened of all thine nine sister's. Grant me the gift of language. Of laughter and song. Hear me oh muse and answer as best thine sees fit. Bring forth the trove of knowledge locked within these drops of spit."

It was a silly incantation, Giles thought to himself. But the warm glow emanating from the potion probably meant that it had worked. Giles reached for the doorbell and pushed it while pressing the edge of the bottle to his lips and downing the potion. Before he could take the bottle away from his mouth, a young Japanese girl had popped open the door and was bowing before him. She had worn her black hair in pigtails and her almond shaped eyes were respectfully pointed downwards.

Giles opened his mouth to thank her, but his voice had changed. It was higher and squeaked. But remarkably his Japanese was above par.

She welcomed him in with a smile, keeping her almost hysterical laughter bottled up inside.

"I appreciate you letting me into your homes at such a late hour." He explained to her. His voice sounded like air was slowly seeping out of a tire.

She had a lot of questions like, why was there a gaijin (foreigner) sitting in their living room and why did he sound so weird? Instead she decided that it would be better for her to get her mother to talk with him

"It's perfectly alright sir. Would you please have a seat? My mother is in the kitchen I'll fetch her."

"Oh please do." Giles fumbled uncomfortably on the sofa of the living room. The spell worked, but his voice was higher than he even his pubescent voice. "It was the alcohol and the rice from the sake." Giles said out loud.

"I'm sorry sir." Miss's Hashimoto apologized as she entered the room. "But right now we're out of sake. If you'd like I can send my daughter to the corner vending machines to buy some."

"Oh no please. Don't trouble yourself Miss's Hashimoto, my name is Rupert Giles, I'm here because of your daughter."

Akiko was astounded. This, what she assumed to be a British man knew her name and was asking about her daughter. "Would you prefer speaking in English?" she asked recalling her six years of English language classes.

"That's a relief." Giles thought to himself. He said to her in English, "Miss's Hashimoto there are creatures in the world that are evil and demonic." Giles voice returned to normal once he spoke some words of English. "Your daughter is different, she has been chosen to fight those powers. She is a Slayer. She has reflexes far beyond any normal human being along with the strength and endurance of an army of men. The reason why I've come is your daughter isn't safe here. Those creatures I've talked about are hunting her and I've come to take her someplace safe. I'm creating a school to train girls like your daughter to defend themselves."

This was all a lot for Misses Hashimoto to understand and she wasn't sure she did. When she was little her grandmother used to tell her stories about the oni, giant horned demons, or the snow woman who used to kill lost travelers. But never something like this. "I'm sorry Mr. Giles but I'm not sure if I'm able to let her go like this without consulting her father first. He should be..."

The doorknob jiggled and Takayo Hashimoto stood in the doorway, his suite gray with dirt and filth. He looked worn out and irritable. His gaunt pale face scanned the three people as he stood in the doorway. Something about her father made Yukiko feel uneasy, well more uneasy than she normally does. He seemed different now, there was an odd vibrancy within his step but also his eyes seemed a bit darker. Like someone had poured oil into them.

Mr. Takayo looked at Giles. This Gaijin was in his house, probably eating his dinner. This is how she repays him for bringing home money and supporting their family. He swore at her out loud in Japanese.

"I'm sorry husband." Miss's Hashimoto said regrettably. "But this man would like to talk to us about our daughter. Please Mr. Giles, join us for some food. We have plenty."

"Yah come on white boy." Mr. Hashimoto slurred to Giles in a guttural form of Japanese before shoving his wife into a cabinet and storming off to the dinner table.

Misses Hashimoto picked herself off the floor and whimpered slightly on the inside but kept her demure pride. "Come, let us not let my husband ruin a very nice meal."

Giles knew from the instant he could smell the grave dust that lingered on the man that he was a vampire.

Yukiko had been squeezing the back of a wooden chair in anger, knowing fully that if she had said anything he would come after her. Once he left, the back of the chair splintered into pieces onto the floor. Amazed at her own strength, she stared down at her own hands. There had been small shards of wood stuck in them but in a few seconds the bleeding stopped and fresh pink replaced her torn up palms.

"Yukiko. Your father isn't human anymore. He has joined the rank of the undead. He has become a vampire." Akiko nodded, she knew that it was true. She had watched enough anime to understand that a vampire was a creature and no longer a human. Also there was something inside her that screamed he was right.

"Come Mr. Giles. Dinner is ready."

Yukiko's shift in reaction from shock and horror to a quotidian invitation to dinner shocked the watcher.

"I don't think you understand! Yukiko. He will kill you both."

"I understand that if I am what you say I am then I'll be able to kill him right?"

"Well yes."

"Then we shall see if you are right"

Yukiko was sizing up her father all through the beginning of dinner. He had barely touched anything and was busily shouting orders and guzzling mugs of beer.

"More beer!" Mr. Takayo shouted at his wife.

"I'm sorry husband but we're out. You've drank the last cans we have."

"Then send the girl out to get more!"

"But it's too late and the vending machine's are closed by now."

Mr. Takayo hissed. The large glass mug of beer had narrowly missed hitting Misses Hashimoto in the head.

"I said get me more beer." He growled at her with his hands gripping firmly the roots of her hair and wrenching her neck up in a painful angle.

Giles who had been standing by now reached into his coat pocket and was about to plunge a stake into the back of the Japanese Salary man but Yukiko's hand stopped him.

"No, Mr. Giles. She's my mother. I'll do it." Yukiko gave a right cross to the side of her former father's face with enough force to make him lose his grip and falter backwards into a wall.

"You useless bitch of a daughter!"

"You were vile as a father and the only difference now is that you smell like a dead dog! I think it's an improvement!"

The vampire tried body slamming her but her Slayer reflexes took over and she gracefully spun over him and round housed him in the kidneys. The vampire howled in pain. But vampire's heal quickly too and was ready with another attempt at charging her. Yukiko gripped the side of his head and used his own momentum to send him careening into the dining room table.

"This is the last time you're ever going to talk to me or my mother like that again." Yukiko cartwheeled to where she had thrown him and plunged the stake into his chest. He was gone in a blast of dirt and ash.

Giles had been tending to Misses Hashimoto's wounds. They weren't very severe but his heart went out to her. He went into the kitchen and brought out some tea for her.

"Mr. Giles. Please take good care of my daughter. I know she'll be safe with you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After a teary goodbye in the morning, Akiko hugged her daughter gave her an Omomori (good luck charm). Misses Hashimoto had woken up extremely early to go and purchase this charm from the shrines, it had been blessed with the snow and water of Mount Fuji and carried sakura petals and leaves orange from Autumn, all of this to symbolize the change her daughter has endured.

"I love you momma." With that Yukiko hugged her mother again and stepped into the taxi.

I wonder how Faith and Robin are doing.

&&&&&&&&&

Hey guys, wow people still read my stories? Haha I'm surprised well for the like one or two of you here's another chapter. I hope you don't mind that I put it in Japan. I had spent the summer there so I guess this is my way of remembering my stay, course it didn't include vampires or slayers but hey it's a good place to go. So yah drop me a review if you like it. And well hey drop me a review if you don't, I'm up for constructive criticism. Oh and if you want to find out what Drusilla's doing read my story about "The Loyal and the Lamb" she's in Greece. Oddily enough I really like giving the Slayers personalities and histories. What I'm trying to do is make them more than just nameless faces that can kick major demon ass. I kinda want to provide some backstory with at least a few of these young girls. I hope I'm not boring any of you or disappointing, maybe I'll make another story of just backstory and histories of these current Slayers, anyways, I need to go and study. Bye all!


End file.
